Heroes of our Generation
by alyss.ong
Summary: A crossover between HP, PJO, Divergent, TMR, TMI, TKC, RQ, KotLC, and DAG (My fanfiction Demigods at Goode). Everyone has been brought together by coincidence or by some strange force. Somehow, this force was dormant for six centuries until something has awakened it. Can our heroes find a way to lure it back to sleep? Or do they have to find a way to destroy it, once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No Spoilers of HP, PJO, Divergent, TMR, TMI, TKC, RQ, KotLC, and DAG. Maybe a small tiny ability spoiler for DAG...**

**A/N: This is what I will be updating on until I can get Demigods at Goode back on track. Hope you guys like it!**

Carter: Sadie? Sadie?! SADIE!

Sadie: Get off me, Carter!

Carter: Oops. My bad *rolls off*

Sadie: Thank you, brother dear. Now, where are we?

Carter: *looks around* I have no clue. We're just in a forest, and- *girl melts out of a tree* WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?

Annabeth: *comes around the corner* Sadie?

Sadie: Annabeth!

*Girls embrace each other*

Percy: Wise Girl? I heard noises- *sees Carter* Hey, man! What's up?

Carter: Oh! We're in the camp that you guys go to!

Percy: Yup

Sadie: Aw. Annabeth! You should've sent a warning that you were going to abduct us. Really, you could've texted me!

Annabeth: What? I didn't-

_Suddenly, a giant hole opens up, and they fall in the dark chasm, landing in a giant, metal box._

Carter: Whoever has their foot on my face, get it off!

Sadie: Oh, so that's your face, brother dear. Nope, not taking it off. Besides, it's probably a good look for you.

_The box opens up and above them are a bunch of teenage boys looking down at them._

Newt: Oh, come on! Didn't that bloody note said that Teresa was the last one?!

Thomas: Wicked lied. Why are you surprised?

Minho: Oh, look. That's two boys and two girls to add to our list of Gladers…

A voice behind them: Annabeth? Percy?

_All the Gladers whirl around and point their weapons at Abigail and Kace._

Abigail: *sighs* Why does everyone think we're trying to attack them all the time?!

Kace: Because we do. Almost all the time, Desario.

Abigail: Well, excuse me, Sawyer, but this time we-

Minho: Slim it, you two.

Abigail and Kace: Shut up!

Minho: Who are you, people?!

Newt: Minho, you idiot! Nobody cares who they are! Just... throw them in the bloody slammer or something!

_People rush forward, but barrier of water appears._

Kace: *hand raised* You really didn't think you could get rid of us that easily, did you?

Abigail: Idiots. Still, it wasn't our fault that we were pushed into this damn place!

Newt: What?

Kace: Oh! Put your spears down for a second. There are two strangers over there. I'm down for a fight. Coming, Abigail?

Abigail: Of course

_Both start running with water and metal flying behind them. The Gladers drop their weapons_

Newt: Who the bloody hell are they?!

Minho: *glares at Newt* That was what I was TRYING to ask them!

Kace: *forms a metal sword*

Abigail: *draws two knives*

Tris: *turns around* *fires bullets*

Abigail: Oh, Styx. *turns invisible* *shoots water*

Thomas: WHAT THE HECK?!

Sadie: Seems like that girl and boy are attacking for no reason. I like them

Carter: I don't!

Kace: *grabs a knife* *throws it*

Four: *dodges* *fires gun*

Kace:*stops bullets mid-air* *shoots it back at Four*

Tris: Okay! Okay! We came in peace!

Four: At least until those two *glares at Abigail and Kace* started attacking us

Abigail: *turns to Kace* I see what you mean about us always attacking randomly

Kace: *eye roll* *sheaths sword* I know you're a Daughter of Athena, but you're oblivious to so many things

Abigail: Right back at you

Four: *cuts in* Ok, you two lovebirds

Abigail: *goes white* We're not-

Four: I don't care. What I do-

Sadie: This is lovely and all, but can you idiots pull us out of here?!

Kace: *levitates them* *pushes them to ground*

Four: *continues* What I do care is who are you people, and why we're here

Minho: THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT, SHANK

_Three hours later… _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These chapters, minus the first one, will be VERY long, btw. The format is slightly different from my other one, and I'm experimenting with this format, so I might switch back and forth between formats. Thanks for understanding! (hopefully. My explanations are terrible)**

Thomas: So… let me get this straight

Thomas: *points at Tris and Four* You two are from this place called Chicago, where people are separated into factions and whatnot

Tris: Yup. I'm Divergent, and he's Dauntless

Thomas: *points at Sadie and Carter* You two are siblings and hosts of Egyptian gods.

Carter: Yep.

Sadie: Might I add that they are extremely needy and annoying?

Percy: Yes! *high fives Sadie*

Thomas: *points at Kace and Abigail* And you two are just-

Kace: Really awesome? Yeah, we are

Abigail: We are, but ignore what he says most of the time. He talks nonsense

Kace: Really? Then if I talk nonsense, what about you?

Abigail: The cold-hearted truth

Kace: Didn't you say honesty was your last strength?

Abigail: *glares* Shut UP, Sand Face!

Kace: *opens mouth to retort* Well, if you stopped being annoying, then I-

_Around everyone, the Maze starts to vibrate as openings start to appear_

Tris: *gets up from sitting on the ground* It was nice meeting you guys, but I'm kind of sick of this place.

Four: Tris…

Tris: So if you'll excuse me…

Four: TRIS...

Tris: Bye! *runs towards the nearest opening*

Four: DAMMIT, TRIS!

Abigail: Want me to stop her?

Tris: I AM DIVERGENT AND CANNOT BE CONTROLLED

Four: *sigh* *runs off after her* Sorry! Bye

Kace: He can't seriously think that he's leaving us behind.

Both start running after the two of them.

Percy: Kace! You can't-

Sadie: They can and they will. Cheers! *scrambles up* *takes off*

Carter: SADIE

Thomas: I like that girl. Bye guys! *runs off*

Percy: C'mon. Let's all go. *looks around* Nice to meet you, but-

Minho: Hold it there, shank. We have been stuck here for years. You shanks are not going ANYWHERE without us. *gestures at himself, Newt, and Frypan* Plus, Thomas already ran off, and I don't trust him to be by himself.

Annabeth: *shrugs* Ok. Hurry up *chases after Sadie*

_Those that were aforementioned starts running to the opening. The maze starts vibrating as the openings start to slide shut._

Abigail: C'mon! You're almost there!

Sadie: *slides on the ground* Ew. What is this stuff? *pokes at crystal, clear, slimy substance*

Four: I'm not Erudite, but that thing looks dangerous. Stop touching it

Sadie: What the bloody hell is Erudite?!

Kace: Don't look at-

Abigail: Someone intelligent

Percy: *trips* *falls into Maze* Ouch

Annabeth: *runs in* *sighs* Seaweed Brain…

Minho: Wow. You guys are pretty fast runners. Unlike Newt, on the other hand

Newt: *limping* It's not my fault I have to deal with this bloody limp!

Thomas: Wow. Took you guys long enough

Newt: TOMMY. YOU BLOODY IDIOT. *starts lecturing*

Frypan: Wait up!

Carter: *almost makes it in* *yanked back by invisible force* What the heck?! Someone try to stop the opening from closing!

Kace: *melds metal* *forces them into the opening* Percy! Help me!

_Abigail puts her hands on the wall and pushes. Sadie takes out her wand, mutters something, and adds her strength to help Abigail. Newt takes out a metal rod and wedges it between. Carter and Frypan are almost at the opening, and Percy summons water to push against the wall._

Percy: Carter! Hurry up!

Carter: *dives* Thanks for the encouragement, guys! *sarcastic*

Sadie: *gritting her teeth* You're welcome, brother dear. Now help us!

_Frypan is almost in when the Maze pushes in. Everyone cries out, slipping and falling while pushing the maze open. Frypan moves as fast as he can into the Maze. He trips the final few steps and falls in front of Minho. Everyone sighs of relief and releases their hold._

Frypan: Thanks guys *tired*

Newt: You're welcome, now let's go. We should move before the Grievers come.

_Everyone starts running off, but in a few minutes, they reach a dead end._

Abigail: What the-

Griever: *hisses*

Annabeth: *turns around* What the Hades?!

Frypan: SHUCK! IT'S A GRIEVER

Percy: *whips out Riptide* I'll take care of it… *trails off as five other Grievers appear*

Percy: Change of plans. Everyone who has a weapon and knows how to use it really well, you might want to take it out. I can't take on six of those creepy metallic things

Abigail: *nocks arrow*

Kace: *morphs sword*

Annabeth: *whips out dagger*

Tris: *aims gun*

Four: *loads gun*

Sadie: *raises wand*

Carter: *readies khopesh*

Minho: *grabs spear*

Thomas: *grabs a knife on the ground*

_Everyone charges, but before they can react a girl with flaming red hair leaps out of nowhere and stabs one of the Grievers. Through the confusion, a boy with blonde hair jumps down from a nearby roof and attacks another Griever. Meanwhile, a girl with midnight-black hair is swinging her whip around, slicing another, while another boy with raven black hair attacks the same Griever. The remaining three attack while those four are busy._

Thomas: Look out!

Midnight-haired girl: *turns around* What the-

Kace: *blasts the Griever with water* Hey! Griever!

Sadie: *shoots the other with some strange light* Yoohoo! I'm right here, you bloody imbecile!

Tris: *fires at the last* Hey! Creepy creature!

_The Griever Kace offended stalks toward him. It lunges toward him, but he sidesteps and slashes one of its limbs off. It shrieks, ready to strike again, but the raven-haired boy stabs it just as Abigail shoots in the mouth. It goes limp and crumples on the ground._

Sadie: Uh, guys?! *shoots more light at her Griever* I could use some help!

_Minho throws his spear and it impales the Griever's back. Carter lunges with his khopesh while Thomas throws the knife. The Griever somehow dodges the knife, dodges Carter, and flies toward them, sharp claws and teeth at the ready. Four slides on the floor, firing at the Griever's stomach while Annabeth leaps and stabs it in the neck. The blonde-haired boy jumps on top of the Griever and slices the head off._

Blonde-haired boy: Wow. You guys are good. Not as good as me, but still good

Annabeth: Excuse me?!

Four: You did NOT just say that to me.

Tris: Some of you could help me, you know! *still firing bullets at the last Griever*

_Percy runs over to the Griever and starts sparring with it, barely dodging the sharp claws and snapping teeth. The midnight-haired girl swings at the Griever with her whip, and slices three of its limbs. The Griever, now clearly very annoyed, charges at Newt, who is vulnerable._

Newt: Oh, this is bloody great… *picks up a spear* *readies it*

Red-haired girl: *Runs in front of Newt* *draws something on her hand* *shines it at the Griever*

_The Griever shrieks and slowly crumbles into ashes and the drawing on the girl's hand fades into a faint scar._

Abigail: Who the hell are you guys?

Raven-haired boy: Wait, you can see us?! By the Angel, last time this happened-

Midnight-haired girl: Alec, shut up for a second. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, they're really good fighters-

Blonde-haired boy: Not as good as me, but still pretty good.

Red-haired girl: *slaps him in the face* Jace! They are right there, you know!

Jace: What the hell was that for, Clary?!

Clary: To distract you because you're so unbelievably annoying

Annabeth: Ok… besides that. Do we have to go through all the introductions again?

Sadie: Most likely. *turns to look at Carter* Would you like to explain our story first, brother dear?

Percy: NO. WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION IN A DARK ALLEY. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MONSTERS WE COULD ENCOUNTER?!

Tris: *runs off*

Four: TRIS

Tris: *reappears* There's this shop down the street. It's called Vivi Bubble Tea…?

Abigail: OH MY GODS. WE ARE GOING. Bubble tea is amazing

Frypan: What's bubble tea…?

Kace: Good lord

Alec: That's why we are going to make introductions. Meanwhile, I must grab my parabatai to make sure he doesn't go running around, wreaking havoc in Brooklyn

Kace: What the heck is a parabatai?

Thomas: NO. That bubble thing first, and THEN talk

Percy: I like where your head's at *high fives Thomas*

_They gather around the armchairs and sit down. A waitress comes over._

Waitress: What would you like?

Clary: Coffee, black. Like my soul

Percy: Ew. Coffee. I'll have a blue coke with ice. AND PIZZA

Annabeth: I'll take pizza too. With extra olives, thanks

Four: Cake. I. Want. Cake.

Jace: Get me something brown, woman

Tris: Anything BUT bread

Waitress: Ok… *leaves*

Jace: Mundanes

_Four Hours Later… _

Alec: Wow… That's harsh to be thrown into hell. We voluntarily went into hell, and I still can't get that hallucination out of my head.

Tris: Hold up. Hallucination?!

Midnight-haired girl: Yes. Hallucination. Isabelle Lightwood, by the way. Call me Izzy, though

Abigail: *suddenly points at something on Izzy's neck* Whoa. That's a cool rune, the Angelic one, right?

Izzy: Yup. These runes help us when we destroy demons. It's kind of fun actually.

Abigail: THANK YOU. *looks at Kace* SEE?! It is fun fighting monsters!

Kace: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Jace: That's it. I'm getting you both a dictionary for Christmas.

Izzy: Why?

Jace: So that you can look up the word "fun." I'm not sure you understand what it means

Clary: I can get you a dictionary too

Jace: *surprised* Why would you do that?

Clary: So you can look up the word "peace." I don't think you understand what that means, considering WAR is what brings you peace.

Everyone except the Lightwoods: Are you insane?

Alec: *sighs* The Herondales are messed up if you didn't know

Jace: Betrayed by my parabatai. How could you, Alec?!

Abigail: Just because Alec thinks that ducks aren't evil doesn't mean he is betraying you.

Jace: No, that is betray- Wait, how did you know that? Do you have some kind of power?

Abigail: It's not a power. Power can mean strength. Ability means the silly little things that Kace and I can do. I have these abilities that can allow me to read and control your mind, turn invisible, and control water.

Jace: By the Angel…

Kace: And I can manipulate gravity and metal. I can also control water, for some reason

Clary: Is that it? Or-

Percy: They both have-

Abigail: *flicks her hand*

Percy: *stops mid-sentence*

Abigail: *glares at him* No. That's it. *releases hold*

Alec: How do we know you really do have these abilities?

Abigail: Well-

Kace: No, Abigail. Last time we did this, we nearly killed each other

Abigail: Fine, fine.

Izzy: Just curious, are you two siblings? Because you kind of look alike

Kace: WHAT?!

Abigail: You have GOT to be kidding me.

Izzy: … So no?

Abigail and Kace: NO!

Clary: Then are you two dating?

Abigail: We-

Kace: I-

Jace: You guys are obviously dating. Just be glad that you guys aren't siblings. Clary and I already went through that hell of a mess, and we can tell you how awkward it was.

_Kace opens his mouth to respond but is saved when there is ringing outside. Everyone stares outside, confused and tensed, ready for another monster ambush. Izzy's silver bracelet coils down into her hand, a whip at the ready. Jace stands up first, seraph blade in hand, and runs outside, expecting an attack._

Alec: Jace? Don't tell me it's Sebastian again. He's already dead unless Lilith, damn her, found a way to resurrect him. Again

Jace: …

Alec: Jace…? *walks out* By the Angel…

Newt: Bloody hell, just tell us what's happening!

Jace: Well… we're not in Brooklyn anymore.

Sadie: What are you bloody talking about?! *stalks outside* Oh… um. Why are we in London?

Abigail: London?! *disappears* *reappears next to Sadie* We are NOT in *trails off* Oh…

Four: How the heck did we make it into London?! *looks at Kace and Abigail*

Kace: What? Why are you looking at the two of us?!

Four: Because you two have those weird magical powers-

Abigail: ABILITIES

Four: -that no one else has. You guys could have done something to us and we appeared here

Kace: Oh. SO YOU JUST DECIDE TO THINK WE WOULD DO THIS?!

Abigail: *glares* You did NOT just blame me for this incident

Alec: It does kind of make sense. Apart from the fact on why you chose London

Kace: *flattens everything made of metal in the shop* *changes the gravity on everything*

Abigail: *whispers into everyone's minds, controlling them* *water starts shooting out from everywhere*

Tris: STOP IT. I DO NOT LIKE YOUR VOICE IN MY HEAD, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Newt: Great. We're all bloody inspired by this amazing show of power. NOW SOMEONE SNAP THE WHISPER GIRL OUT OF IT

Jace: *tries to punch* None can do, British boy. None of us can move an inch. Good job, Alec. You just offended two of the powerful people in this group.

Alec: Fine. Maybe they didn't do it. How did we end up here?!

Abigail: *weakens her hold on them* You actually believe us?

_Before anyone can answer, everything around them starts twisting and turning, blurring colors everywhere._

Minho: *looks at Kace* HEY, SHUCK FACE! STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING

Kace: I'm not doing anything!


	3. Chapter 3

_Colors stop blurring and everyone is groaning, holding their stomachs._

Annabeth: Remind me to never want to do that again

Carter: Why would you need us to remind you?!

Newt: Hold it. Why are we now on a train?

_The compartment door opens_

Trolley lady: Anything from the trolley, dears?

Abigail: Nothing. Thanks.

Clary: Can I ask where this train is headed?

Trolley lady: It's headed for Hogwarts. Surely, you knew that

Thomas: No. We-

Abigail: *shuts him up*

Clary: Yup. Just to confirm. We're just a bit tired and confused right now. Sorry 'bout that.

_The compartment door closes, the lady leaves, and Thomas can talk again._

Annabeth: Hogwarts?

Four: Sounds a place where there are hogs with warts

Sadie: No, really?

Percy: Have you heard of Hogwarts, Sadie? I'm guessing it's somewhere in London because that lady had a British accent

Newt: So do I! And I don't think I'm from Britain...

Sadie: *thinks* I remember some strange people talking about a Lord Voldy, Harry Potter, and a Battle of Hogwarts?

Carter: And why have I never heard this from you?!

Sadie: Because you never asked!

_Compartment door opens. An eighteen-year-old girl with bushy-brown hair looks in._

Brown-haired girl: Is that seat taken? *pointing at the empty spot next to Clary*

Clary: Nope. You can sit down if you'd like

Brown-haired girl: Thank you! *sits down* I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And, you all are?

Jace: Jace Herondale

Izzy: Isabelle Lightwood *points at Alec* That's my brother, Alec

Clary: I'm Clary Fairchild

Carter: Carter Kane and this- *gestures at Sadie* is my younger sister, Sadie

Hermione: You're siblings? Goodness, I couldn't tell!

Sadie: *mutters* We get that a lot

Annabeth: I'm Annabeth Chase, and this Seaweed Brain *looks at Percy* is-

Percy: I'm Percy Jackson

Four: I'm Tobias, but call me Four. Don't call me Tobias.

Tris: I'm Tris and I'm Divergent

Hermione: … Which one are you?

Annabeth: We'll go through the details later.

Newt: I'm Newt, and this shank *points at Thomas* is Tommy-

Thomas: My name is Thomas, but only Newt gets to call me 'Tommy'

Minho: I'm Minho, from the Glade, and this here *points at Frypan* is-

Frypan: I'm Frypan.

Kace: Kace Sawyer. The annoying girl next to me is Abigail Desario

Abigail: Are you calling me annoying?!

Kace: Yeah, that's probably why I used that adjective.

Hermione: Are you two together?

Abigail and Kace: What?!

Hermione: Are you two dating?

Izzy: SEE?! Even she thinks you're dating

Abigail: *goes white* No. We aren't dating…

Kace: You sound too depressed when you say that

Abigail: Then what do you want me to say, Sand Face?!

Annabeth: I don't like matchmaking, but I seriously need to talk to Aphrodite about you two

Kace: You're kidding me…

Newt: Am I the only one who cares about going home?!

_There's a large ripping sound as the wall of the train is ripped open. Carter, who is closest to the opening, jumps closer near Sadie, who is right next to the compartment door. Everyone moves closer into the compartment except for Hermione and Kace, who waves his hand toward the pieces of metal, fixing the wall. Hermione takes her wand out from her pocket and starts fixing anything that is out of Kace's metallic ability and starts shielding everyone from the debris. Abigail curses, throws off her jacket and jumps out. Everyone is bewildered before they realize that she is flying. With wings attached to her back._

Minho: SHUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Annabeth: It's something called wings, Minho.

Clary: Oh. Was that the secret they didn't want to tell us?

Annabeth: Partly. The final one is the most secretive. I'll let them decide when to tell you.

_Abigail disappears for a brief moment and reappears with a giant piece of metal in her hands. The metal is clearly cutting her hands, but she purposely hides the cuts. There is silver liquid dripping down her arm, and she hopes nobody notices _

Hermione: *notices* What's that bright silver liquid?

Abigail: *tenses* *quietly* For gods' sake…

Kace: I melted the metal! It's easier to fix the wall this way!

_Kace extends his power over to the piece of metal, making it fly out of Abigail's already deeply gashed hands. She flies out of sight with a curse and reappears with her hands seemingly healed, leaving faint scars. She flies in before Kace fixes the final piece of the wall. The metal slides into place with a final thud, leaving everyone still in shock from the incident and the secret accidentally revealed. Abigail folds her wings in and puts on her jacket again._

Abigail: *sees almost everyone staring at her* What? This better not be about-

Sadie: OH

Frypan: MY

Newt: BLOODY

Carter: GOD

Tris: YOU HAD WINGS

Izzy: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?

Abigail: *shrugs* It's not like it was important

Jace: …You seriously need to look up the word 'important', as well as 'fun'

Sadie: When did you plan on telling us?!

Abigail: … Now

Tris: *facepalms*

Hermione: When will tell us your last secret?

Kace: Hopefully, never

Four: Why not?

Abigail: Er…

Kace: …Let's go with personal reasons *mutters* and experience

Thomas: Sorry. Didn't catch the last part…?

Kace: I didn't say anything

Minho: Yes, you did, you shuck face.

Frypan: I heard something about expe-

Abigail: Stop it

Thomas: But-

Kace: STOP IT

Thomas: BUT-

Abigail: FOR GODS' SAKE, DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP?!

Thomas: I would like to see you-

Kace: …You are an idiot. It hurts a lot. Like a lot

Minho: How would you know?

Kace: Because she did it to me before. And it hurt like hell

Abigail: *smiles innocently* Would you like me to show you?

Everyone: NO!

Alec: That's a hard pass, but…

Four: We'll skip on it!

Abigail: Are you posi-

Everyone: YES

Abigail: *shrug* Your loss

Newt: *looks at Kace* Is she always this pleasant?

Kace: No clue. I just got used to it, but her stupidity can never change, I suppose

Abigail: I. AM. A. DAUGHTER. OF. ATHENA

Kace: You're a genius at some parts, but an idiot at others

Abigail: *glares* You are so going to regret that

Kace: Not really. We've already been through worse, so I'm sure I can handle it

Abigail: You say that now. Better not regret it later *begins whispering into his mind*

Kace: *flinches slightly* *shudders for a moment* See?

Abigail: *scowl* Damn you, Kace

Kace: Ah. The sweet sound of success. Oh yeah, did you get shorter?

Abigail: I did not get shorter! *mutters* You just got taller…

Annabeth: Where's Piper when you need her charmspeak?!

Izzy: I don't know who that is, but if she helps getting those two- *points at Kace and Abigail* together…

Kace: Can you stop talking about the two of us so that we can figure out how to get back to wherever?!

Hermione: I'm in the right place, it's the twelve of you that we need to worry about

Minho: We *gestures to the other Gladers* do NOT want to go back to the Glade. That was terrible living there for years.

Newt: That's true… what were you eight abducted by that brought you to the Glade?

Carter: We were back at Brooklyn, training the new recruits when there was this trail of sparkles. One of the younger ones started following it, and Sadie brought her back. The two of us decided to follow it when everything just went dark. I could only feel Sadie next to me, and when the lights came back-

Sadie: *cuts in* We were at Camp Half-Blood

Percy: Well, we found Carter and Sadie while Annabeth and I were playing Capture the Flag. We were just talking when a chasm opened up.

Annabeth: It all happened so fast, so we didn't have time to react. We fell into a metal box, and you guys *points at the Gladers* opened the box up.

Four: We weren't exactly abducted. We just went over the fence and saw this barren, wasteland. We started heading west with a few of our other friends. We were resting near this giant metal building, but Tris and I decided to examine the building closer.

Frypan: You didn't!

Tris: So we traveled into the building and we were examining things. There was this whirring and clicking sound, so I turned around and saw a Griever advancing on us. So I shot it, and it did absolutely nothing. I grabbed Four and started running.

Four: We went through a bunch of passages, meeting more Grievers when there was finally an opening with a plain of grass. We started sprinting towards that opening.

Tris: We barely got through before the opening closed.

Frypan: I can't believe you, shanks. You went into the Glade voluntarily?!

Carter: *nudges Frypan* I don't think they had a lot of options.

Abigail: I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened-

Kace: You never know what's happening.

Abigail: Kace, shut up. Let me finish. Anyway, Kace and I were out on a quest. It was to find blue-eyed elves or something like that.

Kace: So we had to find these elves and make a treaty with them. Or else, they would attack our world. We found a blonde haired girl with some others that were all blue-eyed. That blonde haired girl pushed something invisible toward us and we were somehow in the Glade. The elves wanted to attack our world for some strange-

Abigail: They wanted to attack because apparently, humans are too destructive. I'm not even fully human. Literally, part god

Kace, Percy, and Annabeth: Same here

Kace: Aren't we part silver too? You know we-

Abigail: …

Kace: Oh wait. Never mind. I was thinking about a friend of ours.

Alec: *looks suspicious* Mmhmm.

Clary: We're part angel

Jace: Well… Clary and I have pure angel blood. The Lightwoods don't

Izzy: Ok, nobody cares, Jace

Carter: Part-pharaoh so…

Sadie: Same… and they tend to be very needy

Hermione: I'm a muggle-born witch that's in Gryffindor. If I could survive being tortured by Bellatrix, I can definitely survive being with you half-blood people

Tris: We were part of an experiment…

Newt: I don't have a bloody idea where we- *gestures to himself, Thomas, Frypan, and Minho* are from

Hermione: Ok, is there anyone here who isn't part anything, isn't in an experiment, or whatever?

Everyone: …

Abigail: Aside from that, you should change, Hermione. We're reaching Hogwarts in three minutes.

Sadie: Wha- Oh right. Whisper

Hermione: Oh right. Now everybody out. Specifically- *points at all the boys* -you boys

_As everyone leaves, Kace opens a gap big enough in the compartment ceiling and climbs up, Abigail following suit. Hermione looks skeptical before Abigail pokes her head back in._

Abigail: Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone behaves

Hermione: Thanks. *closes the door* *takes out wand* *points at the door* _Colloportus_


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile…_

Four: So how do we plan on getting back?

Frypan: No clue. Although Hermione could help us if we get teleported to another place. Again.

Annabeth: I think that we should first stick around at this Hogwarts for a few days to devise a plan. Then we can leave after that.

Everyone: …

Alec: That's actually not a bad idea

Percy: Of course it isn't a bad idea! This is Wise Girl, for gods' sake!

Jace: How are we going to get in without attracting attention?

Abigail: *whispers* I could use my ability. One problem is that we have to be holding hands for a long time.

Minho: Get out of my head, you strange girl!

Abigail: *whispers* Say that to my face, and we'll see who's still alive in the end

Hermione: _Alohomora_. Okay, you can come in now

_As the others walk in, Abigail and Kace are already sitting in the enlarged compartment. There are longer seats, enough to fit at least twenty people. Hermione is wearing her Hogwarts robes with her Head Girl badge pinned next to the Gryffindor crest._

Clary: Whoa. *plops down* What happened here?

Hermione: *sits beside Abigail* I used an Undetectable Extension Charm. *raises her wand* *points at the door* _Colloportus_. _Muffliato_. Hopefully, no one will bother us here.

Kace: May as well use metal to cover the windows. *wills metal to start concealing the windows*

Abigail: Well, while we're here, does anyone have any questions about anything?

Everyone: *shakes their head*

Abigail: Ok. *takes out phone and earbuds*

Percy: ABIGAIL.

Abigail: *plugs in earphones* Calm down. That boy, Leo Valdez I think, gave me the chip to stop monsters from tracking us.

Percy: Oh, thank the gods… The last thing we need are monsters and demons chasing after us.

Hermione: *looks over Abigail's shoulder* What are you listening to? *sees BTS* Wait, isn't that the Korean boy band that so many people are obsessed with?

Kace: *puts a hand out* Yup

Annabeth: Oh… BTS?

Abigail: *nods head* *gives Kace an earbud*

Annabeth: *sigh* I don't get why people are in that "army." I hope you two aren't- *sees Abigail and Kace staring at her* What?

Kace: Too late for this one *points at Abigail*

Abigail: Technically, that wasn't my fault. You forced me to listen to it-

Kace: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault you started liking their songs like an ARMY!

Abigail: *punches him* *blushes* Oh, shut up.

Izzy: Oh. My. God. I ship you guys so much!

_Kace and Abigail accidentally ignore Izzy because they are now absorbed into DNA._

Clary: How could you guys be so into music?

Abigail: How could you be so into art?

Clary: I-

_The train suddenly lurches to a stop, causing people to topple over one another. Clary launches forward and crashes into Alec, who accidentally pushes Annabeth. Annabeth falls and hits her head against the ground. Izzy is thrown to the side and smashes against the wall. Percy, Jace, and Four collide into each other while Sadie and Tris trip over the carpet on the ground. Carter bumps into Newt, who falls backward and lands on one of the seats, but accidentally punches Frypan. Minho manages to grab the compartment door handle and stays upright, but Abigail and Kace are thrown to the wall behind them. Hermione mutters something as she falls to the ground. Everyone gets up cursing, except for Hermione._

Frypan: *rubs his jaw where Newt punched him* How come you're not hurting all over like the rest of us are?

Hermione: Oh. I used the Cushioning Charm. _Molliare_ is the incantation for that charm.

Izzy: Ah, shoot. I think I fractured my elbow. *takes out stele* *draws an iratze*That's better.

Kace: *clutches head* Is it just me, or is everything upside down and… yellow?

Percy, Abigail, Four, Annabeth, and Jace: Not just you…

Hermione: Do you guys need me to heal anything?

Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Alec: I'll just use an iratze

Kace: I've got water

Abigail: Same here

Four: How the hell does water help you?!

Kace: Son of Poseidon. Water gives me strength and healing powers. Same for Percy, since he's a son of Poseidon as well. Gives Abigail strength and heals her too since she has water manipulation abilities.

Annabeth: I've got ambrosia and nectar if anyone who is part god needs it

Percy: *takes out ambrosia* *eats a small bite* Now I miss my mom's blue cookies

Alec: Blue cookies?!

Jace: How are lemon squares going to help your injuries?

Annabeth: Oh my gods…

Sadie: I can just heal Carter. I know his _ren_

Carter: I could heal you, Sadie, if you would tell me your ren!

Sadie: If I could, I would. But I can't, so I shan't

Annabeth: You could take some ambrosia, Sadie. It won't kill you like it does for mortals.

Sadie: Thanks, Annabeth

Jace: Mundanes. So sensitive to so many things.

Newt: Um, we have nothing so…

Hermione: Ok. Everyone who doesn't have a remedy for anything come over here.

_As Tris, Four, Newt, Frypan, Thomas, and Minho all limp over to Hermione, Alec, who isn't badly hurt, helps draw an iratze on Clary. Clary's eyes are glazed over as she searches for a rune powerful enough to keep all four of them healed for a long time, despite whatever injury. Annabeth raises a flask of nectar to her lips, and takes a few sips, while Percy wraps a bandage around his leg, cut from the knife Four had in his belt. Abigail eats ambrosia while Kace dowses himself with water. Sadie has her eyes closed and is muttering something while Carter is glowing. Izzy is drawing an iratze on Jace's back, where he landed on the ground after colliding with Four and Percy. Hermione is fixing the others with charms and bandages._

Hermione: *points at Frypan's jaw* _Episkey_. Does that feel better?

Frypan: Yup. Thanks!

Hermione: *points at the dried blood all around the compartment*_Scourgify_. _Tergeo_. *all the dirt, grime, and blood disappears* There we go, all clean. *stows wand away*

Abigail: *sighs* Magic. It's impossible not to love it.

Minho: *tries to open door* *door doesn't budge* Why won't this shucking door open?!

Izzy: What are you talking about?! *tries* Oh, by the Angel…

Abigail: …Do any of you actually pay attention to what happens?

_Murmurs of "yes" and "no" float around the compartment._

Abigail: *rolls her eyes* Hermione put a Locking Charm on that door. You won't be able to open it unless you want to try breaking that door.

Jace: Alright. Out of the way, mundanes *prepares to run at the door*

Abigail: WHOA, CHILD

Hermione: *whips out wand* _Protego_!

_Jace is bounced back by something invisible but isn't harmed._

Clary: What the-

Hermione: *sigh* Honestly, you are just like Ronald. Always reckless

Izzy: … Ronald?

Hermione: Um… *blushes* Long story. You could've just asked me to take off the Locking Charm! I put that charm there, so no one would come in, and interrupt us. Then again, they could've used _Alohomora_-

Tris: _Aloho_-?

Abigail: Unlocking Charm

Hermione: -to open the door, but I supposed Abigail would have warned us if someone unwanted came by.

Abigail: Yes, I would have.

Kace: *stares suspiciously* That's way too simple for you. You wouldn't just tell Hermione that someone was outside. You would've made me tear the metal down, and destroy the unwanted being.

Abigail: Yes, I would have, and you definitely would've helped me.

Kace: I would not help you.

Abigail: Mmhmm

Kace: I would tell you that the next one was mine to destroy

Hermione: … I can see what everyone was telling me about Ron and me, arguing

Percy: Same for me and Annabeth...

Annabeth: Di Immortales! Why can't you idiots just- *sigh* I think Piper's rubbing off on me

Frypan: Well, in case you guys weren't too busy, I think we've arrived at this hog-something place.

Abigail: Alright, everyone hold hands-

_Room bursts into yells of disagreement and other means of unwanted talk_

Abigail: *rolls her eyes* Will you all calm down?! For gods' sake, I'm not shipping anyone new for once!

Izzy: *mutters* That is a good thing. My turn, now

Abigail: I heard that.

Kace: *pushes Abigail aside* We need to hold hands so that Abigail can turn us invisible and we can enter Hogwarts unseen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione: There's no need for that, really. I can put a Disillusionment Charm on you.

Four: ... A what now?

Hermione: It just kind of turns you into a human chameleon

Everyone: …

Alec: Not gonna lie, I'm just going stick with glamours for now…

Izzy: Thank the Angel, you said that. I didn't want to be rude

Clary: Agreed

Jace: It's too bad because then no one could've seen the awesome and incredible Jace Herondale

Clary: How are we even dating?

Abigail: Can I just stick with my ability?

Kace: You're turning me invisible too, thanks.

Annabeth: Sorry, Percy, but I'm going to use my Yankees cap

Percy: It's alright *kisses Annabeth* As long as we're together

Abigail: Oh. My. Gods!

Minho: How can this shucking violent girl become someone who starts matchmaking people?!

Abigail: *glares at Minho* I already have to endure the teasing from my friends. Let me live my life, child.

Minho: See?!

Four: Nobody cares, Minho!

Hermione: Whoever can't turn themselves invisible, come over here.

_The four Shadowhunters begin to draw glamours and begin to disappear. Abigail grabs Kace's arm, and they too, vanish. Annabeth brings out a Yankee cap and waits for the charm to be put on Percy. One by one, the others began to fade out of sight until only Hermione is visible._

Annabeth: Nice job, Hermione!

Hermione: *grins* Thanks. Now shall we move on?

_The metal begins to fold away and Hermione points her wand at the door._

Hermione: _Alohomora_

_The door opens by itself as someone invisible opened the door._

Frypan: This is shucking weird. Who opened the door?

Abigail: Clary did, but you can't see or hear her.

Minho: Then how do you know it was Clary who opened the door?

Abigail: I can feel her brain and read her thoughts

Annabeth: The way you say it so casually is really disconcerting, you know?

_Hermione pretends to check if she has everything she needs to let everyone else file out. Everyone walks out, some careful not to bump into others while the rest purposely push others. Hermione steps out of the train first into the rain, and the rest follow._

Hermione: *goes over to Hagrid* Hello, Hagrid!

Hagrid: Ah. Hermione! How are you doing?

Hermione: Fairly well. See you at dinner!

Hagrid: See you there if the firs' years make it across in this weather!

Hagrid leaves, bringing the rest of the first years with him.

Newt: Shuck this, bloody rain.

Percy: It's not rain- Oh. Never mind

Hermione: *sigh* Do you need me to-

Abigail: Nope. You've already done so much, Hermione. I can do this part.

_Though no one can see, Abigail wills the water to fall around them, so that no one of them _are_ more dowsed by the water._

Newt: That's better, but how are we supposed to see in the dark?

Tris: So now we can hold hands and try not to trip over anyone

Carter: Great…

Hermione: _Lumos_. Better?

_Murmurs of thanks_

Hermione: *looks around* Now where are the thestrals?

Sadie: The what now?

Hermione: Thestrals. Only those who have seen death in real life of an actual human being can see thestrals

Kace: What are we supposed to be seeing?

Abigail; Yeah… I just see a carriage being drawn up, horseless

Minho: Who would've thought the violent girl never witness a living being's death in person?

Abigail: Shut it, Minho

Kace: We almost witnessed a death. Remember you stabbed Ray when you were possessed?

Abigail: … We're here to figure out how to go home and get that damn treaty. Not to go down memory lane

Kace: Whatever

Hermione: Ok, everyone get on a carriage. If it's full, sit on one of the thestrals or try to climb up and sit on the top of the carriage

Kace: What if you can't see them?

Hermione: *shrugs* I suppose if you could fly, just fly all the way until you reach the entrance of the castle. Wait for me there, I still have Head Girl duties

Kace: Okay. See you guys then!

Carter: Wait, Kace!

_Sounds of fluttering and powerful wind blasts almost blow everyone off their feet_

Tris: Whoa. Whoa. WHOA. HOLD ON. Do they BOTH have wings?!


End file.
